naruto successor of saruon
by Kitsune No Sennin
Summary: a change in saruons plans a bit more physical strength in frodo and all of middle earth and the elemental nations will never be the same ever again


Naruto: successor of Saruon

The sky was black. The sounds of battle and war were all over. The smell of death covered the battlefield. Aragorn son of Arathorn heir to the throne of a reunited Arnor and Gondor fought against the unending orc tide.

When suddenly he felt a dark presence leave the battlefield. Sparing a glance into the sky he found that the Nazgul upon their fell beasts fleeing the battlefield headed to mount doom. 'Frodo's in danger!' he thought with fear.

Meanwhile

Sam searched frantically for Frodo who had just slipped on the one ring giving into its dark power through the searing heat he saw Gollum skulking around looking for the now invisible Frodo. When suddenly Gollum jumped on landed on something from a visual point of view he was floating in mid air. Gollum proceeded to pound on something presumably Frodo's head. He then seemed to attempting to force something towards his mouth when the invisible Frodo in a immense show of strength threw the ring crazed Gollum of his back.

The two then proceeded to engage in a fistfight with Gollum doing very well since his opponent was invisible. When suddenly a horrible shriek followed by a terrifying roar was heard over the crashing sound of rock and magma.

Recognizing the sound all three people stopped what they are doing and turned to the entrance to the crack of doom and saw a fiercely evil warrior stalking in covered in black robes with a horribly spiked and twisted crown made of metal upon his head. Two Nazgul flanked him with their swords drawn. "Give us the ring Halfling." One of the Nazgul spoke in a raspy sounding voice.

Gollum in a moment of insanity ran at the warrior in the middle till he was crouched down on all fours in front of him snarling like an animal. "Come not between the Nazgul and his prey" the warrior spoke his voice dark and in a show of power pulled out his sword that immediately caught fire. Gollum's eyes widened considerably and he immediately fled making his way past the Nazgul and out of mount doom

Now unimpeded the Nazgul continued walking to Frodo. Frodo fell to the ground clutching his chest in pain the pain of that night on weathertop. "Get back you foul beings!" Sam shouted pulling out his short sword. A Nazgul quickly knocked the sword out of his hand, which clattered to the ground.

The warrior approached Frodo and grasping him by the neck slipped the ring off his finger. "Come let us leave these fools to their fate" the warrior said keeping a tight hold on the ring. And with that they left leaving Frodo and Sam in the crack of doom.

**Outside**

After the dark lord confirmed his men had the ring he immediately ordered all his armies back to mordor

As the ringwraiths walked out of the crack of doom Gandalf riding upon Gwahir came with two other eagles landing and blocking of the Nazgul's means of escape "surrender the ring foul creature's" Gandalf spoke his voice powerful showing the might of a maiar.

This voice would have scared any others into doing as he commanded but the servants of Saruon were too compelled to complete their quest to do as the warrior said "we do not fear you Orolin you do not have the strength to face us."

Thus as he finished speaking the remainder of the Nazgul appeared on their fell beasts along with some orcs. Gandalf see he was out numbered surrendered fully expecting the Nazgul to take him away but was shocked when the Nazgul went right by him heading towards their fell beasts.

He was further surprised when a soot covered Frodo and Sam emerged from the crack of doom. "Gandalf" Frodo cried recognizing the wizard. Both Frodo and Sam ran towards the relative safety of Gandalf and the eagles.

"Leave this place Gandalf you shall be spared this time" the warrior spoke surprising everyone. Gandalf not letting this opportunity to escape go to waste immediately mounted the eagles and fled.

"Milord was it was to let them leave?" an orc questioned. The warrior immediately spun around and stabbed the orc in the stomach with his sword "do not question my orders" he said harshly twisting and pulling the sword out.

He then proceeded to mount his winged beast and left headed to the tower of bara-dur.

**Bara-dur**

The warrior stood at the top room of bara-dur the ring still in his hand. When suddenly a dark presence filled the room far more fear inspiring then the warrior's aura and out of nowhere a dark voice was heard. "You have done well my servant reclaiming the ring for me"

"Thank you my master though I must ask what shall we do now milord" the warrior asked. "I have decided that I will give my opponents a brief respite time enough for them to recover from their wounds. as such I will give up my physical form and put all of my being into the ring. We will then use our sorcerer's powers to use a spell that not even the valar wish to test. You shall bear the ring or give it to who you choose it matters not."

"Yes my master you may begin the transition when ready" the warrior said holding the ring out in his open hand. Then Saruon began forcing himself into the ring it didn't take long since the majority of Saruon was already in the ring when he was finished the eye at the top of the tower had vanished.

**Next day open fields of mordor**

In the black land of mordor a great mustering was called for all the black magicians of the shadow had been called forth to perform a dark ritual. For many hours they toiled at their working muttering incantations of all kinds. After the spell was created a pale green light the size of a giant hurricane shot into the sky.

Far away the free peoples saw the light and all cowered in fear thinking that the shadow had risen in his terrible visage once more. But their fear was in vain for in all corners of middle earth even in the peaceful shire the voice of Saruon was heard. **"People of middle earth! Illuvatar smile's on you today for I have decided to give you a respite enjoy your rest for I shall return once more to rule all of middle earth!" **he declared and a great flash overtook them all as every foul being warg orc half orc or fallen spirit and all manner of evil creatures vanished from the face of middle earth not to be seen for a long time.

**After the vortex was used**

In an unknown land a similar green vortex appeared landing and when it had vanished. All the land had been taken up to give the forces of evil a landing point thankfully no one was in the land to take notice of the army.

"what now my lord" the warrior asked the ring. "I sense men like in the previous world but they have unknown powers let us build a fortress so that we may watch them and choose someone worthy to bear me." Saruon said.

Thus with that said the servants of Saruon began a great toil and underneath the land they built a great fortress. As great as the pits of angband and udun of old by far the greatest fortress ever constructed by evil man orc and dark power. Once it was complete it was named Bûrzatishsaruon-ob that is to say in normal speech the dark keep of Saruon

**Many many years later**

A large amount of years have passed since the completion of Bûrzatishsaruon-ob. Since then the forces of Saruon had kept a watch on the people of this new land and saw their strange powers. Many were able to control the very elements of the world one man had been able to take water out of the air and use it to battle another had grown trees out of nowhere and used them in a fight against a man with strange eyes that controlled a giant fox-like creature.

The creature itself referred to by some as a tailed beast was harmoniously powerful but by what they had seen was only as strong as one of the Nazgul. By far one of the greatest show of strength was when this fox had, for some reason, attacked the village that they were under. The village was called the village hidden in the trees a proper name for the village was surrounded by tree's which the first hokage or fire shadow had made.

Anyways the end result of the attack was the fox was apparently sealed in a newborn child. The dark lord who still saw all even from his ring saw how their were more tailed beasts than the fox which ironically was nine with the fox being the strongest.

He also saw how a tailed beasts power was far more powerful in a container than in their original form thus after a couple of years of seeing how the ignorant villagers treated the child it wasn't long before the dark lord had sent his servants to retrieve the boy

**Late at night Naruto's apartment**

The young boy Uzumaki Naruto lay in his bed sleeping. He had a rough life the glares from the villagers the whispers behind his back thankfully it hadn't gone any farther then that. But for some reasons there were time where assassins would sneak in but right before they could kill him these weird dudes with masks took care of him.

Ever since the assassins started appearing he had become a light sleeper which is why he a single footfall albeit a bit heavy awoke him. His eyes shot open recognizing the telltale sound of creeping. He continued to hear footfalls more than one at a time that could only mean one thing. There was more then one of them. This instilled a deeper fear in him. The assassins always travelled in one's more than one could pose a threat to his guardians.

While he was thinking he didn't notice the footfalls getting closer and closer until a hand shook him probably meant to wake him. "Are you the one called Uzumaki Naruto?" the assassin asked his voice having a raspy characteristic. This threw Naruto for a loop never had the assassins asked if he was who he was. "Y-yes" Naruto stuttered fearing for his end. "We have orders to take you to our master" the assassin said. Once again Naruto was stunned. They weren't assassins but then what could their master want. He was about to voice his question when he heard a voice speak up "who are you and what do you want with Naruto," an anbu said appearing in the apartment.

The presumed assassins turned to face the anbu. "Be gone fool this does not concern you." the anbu chose not to respond instead drawing his short sword and rushed at the mysterious people. He didn't get the chance to fight when a suddenly evil presence filled the room emanating from one of the dark beings. The anbu immediately collapsed from the pressure. The evil shadow pulled out his sword and moved to finish the anbu when Naruto cried out "no please don't hurt him!" the shadow paused and put his sword away as the other picked up Naruto to complete their mission.

**Author's note**

**Hooray a super chapter as it stand this chapter has 2357 words I have to tell you I started this not to long ago after reading vfsnake's Naruto lord of the rings crossover and I know I promised another chapter of Naruto the shinobi ghost but the inspiration in this fic is easy flowing I have also been playing LOTR conquest but to make up for this I will give you a sneak peek of my new Naruto starwars crossover**

"I sense you my master faint weak" sion spat as he walked forward

"your senses betray you as you betrayed me" kreia countered keeping hidden

"After all that has happened and still you live? You are difficult to kill" sion said searching for his old master.

"For one as limited as you perhaps" kreia insulted "to have fallen so far and learned nothing that is your failing."

"The failure is yours!" sion spat "no longer do your whispers crawl within my skull no longer do I suffer beneath teachings that weakens"

"And now you run in search of the Jedi" he continued "they are all dead save one but one broken Jedi cannot stop the darkness that is to come"

"Perhaps we shall see" kreia said standing right behind him

sion stiffened realizing where she was he quickly recovered by drawing his lightsaber and slicing behind him.

When something unexpected happened. A light saber clashed against his own the light saber was an orange certainly not a color kreia would use. This was further reinforced by the fact that neither of kreias hands held the blade and there wasn't anything on her face to indicate telekinesis.

Oh and there was the fact that someone was standing just adjacent to them and his hand was holding a light saber oh wait.

"Hello Naruto its been a long time" kreia said not at all surprised at the appearance of this man. "Hello lady Traya it has been a long time maybe I should start checking In more often the years seem to not have been kind to you." Naruto looked at sion with a fake smile on his face he said "hello scarface"

**And cut that's a wrap**

**And now some questions for you! Answer correctly and you will get points! (Though im not sure what they will be used for)**

**Question 1**

**Who is the warrior?**

**Question 2**

**Is the name of the fortress black speech or neo black speech?**

**Question 3**

**In the little sneak peek above what is Naruto modeled after in the last scene**


End file.
